


constellations

by jcknwng



Series: daydream collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: [ joonsuh / hyejin - lost&found ]





	constellations

It's quieter than normal, you realise as you're making the same journey home as you usually do. 

The streets which you've grown so used to over the last seven years, the streets which are usually heaving with people who are falling over each other with laughter and the smell of bad decisions lingering on their skin, especially this late at night. 

The moon looks brighter, you had pointed out to your manager as he locked the shutters of the old pub where you work. You forgot all about it after he responded with a grunt, showing nothing but distaste in any stories you had under your sleeve. He knew you too well to offer any sort of opening to make his already long night, even longer. 

It's quieter than normal, you realise as you cross the road that doesn't even have a parked car in sight, the one that usually is impossible to manoeuvre because there's a vehicle in every spot possible. 

Even when you turn down the alleyway, hidden to anyone who isn't familiar with it, you realise that it's just too quiet. 

You know you're not alone - it's never been something you've had to deal with. The stars would always be your friend, the words always repeat in your head. You know it's because you are a star, too. Made up of constellations and matter that somehow goes against every law of physics, in order to create a person. In order to create you. 

But this time it's different - you're not alone because there's someone else in the alleyway. Someone else who seems to make you stop in you tracks. 

It's a girl, you can tell. But you can't tell if she's scared or if you should be because of the way she seems to recoil when she realises she's not alone. 

She speaks, and it's twisted and territorial in a way that cements your decision that you should be the one worried here. You're not, of course. You feel some kind of gravitational pull towards her, despite her harsh words, and take a step closer. The bark comes again, this time it makes you stop dead. 

I just want to get home. 

The words leave your lips before you're even processing her next movements. And it's like the words you've said are some kind of weapon you've just threatened her with. For a second, you wonder if you said something offensive, you just have - why else would some stranger have her hand on your throat, back pushed against a wall you forgot was even there. 

You reiterate that you just want to go home, and her grip on your throat tightens. It's a weird feeling, you don't recall ever being strangled. Though it's not a feeling you particularly enjoy, you don't fight against her. She's strong, you've already noted, probably too strong for you while you're so caught off guard. 

Your hands move without permission, only to limply push at her arm. It's a moment too late as the stars you're made up of can be seen behind open eyes, sparkling against a canvas of black. Your throat hurts, your chest hurts and you feel entirely numb. It takes one more minute before you get that familiar feeling of detachment, and you're nothing but a lump of nothingness in a sea of universes. 

This feeling is normal for you - it's something you've learned to accept - it gives you time to think about your actions before the stars put you back together again.


End file.
